Frieza's Wrath
by Icenectar
Summary: The First person account of Frieza's untimely meeting with Trunks. He certainly wasn't expecting to die when he came to Earth...


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted their respected owners including animation houses, merchandising/franchising organizations, and multimedia companies.

Space is cold, a desolate and emotionless void where I lie. The reality of what happened sank into my mind along with the pain. My body lay in the midst of the rubble, bloodied and bruised with the sting of defeat.  

I was beaten by a monkey. A stupid monkey. I Frieza, the strongest being in the universe, was beaten by a mere monkey. He didn't even finish me off like a real warrior. He left me to suffer in repayment for my "crimes" on humanity. That was a grave mistake and that will be the mistake that finishes him off. I will NOT die. I will not die at the hands of a monkey. I will grow stronger and I will make him PAY.

I sense a ship as I float in the debris of a once pathetic planet. It's Father. My salvation will come and I will have my revenge. I will have my revenge once I heal. That Saiyen will regret ever crossing Frieza.

I am on the edge of consciousness as I am taken inside the ship. Father's rage and disappointment is apparent in his voice but I cannot make out exact words. Hands are on my body. They most likely belong to members of Father's crew. My body becomes relaxed as I'm placed into a container filled with liquid. The liquid soothes me and I fall into a restless sleep.

I Frieza, the strongest being in the universe have destroyed more worlds than anyone else. I even destroyed Vegeta, the planet that those annoying Saiyens called home. I also learned of the dragonballs in which a dragon was held that could grant wishes. Any kind of wish and I wanted that power. But those little Nameks stood in my way and those Nameks had a friend by the name of Goku. Goku. How I loathe that name. That little monkey with the yellow hair and those eyes...Those cold blue eyes that stared at me with such a vengeance...He will PAY. He WILL know the wrath of Frieza.

Metallic prosthetics. A genius to the scientific world. To attach something non-living to a living being and be able to increase its strength...That is what is happening to me now. I may not be conscious but my mind still functions whether I'm physically alert or   
not. I feel cold metal against my flesh. A metallic bone welded to my natural one. I'm not exactly sure what they are doing to me, but   
I know it is in conjunction with Father's orders.

They are enhancing my body because a lot of it was destroyed when I was caught in the explosion of that pitiful little ball of slime that was called Namek. It was a struggle to stay alive in that cold emptiness known as space. I floated along with the rest of the debris, the trash of that Saiyen. The anger and humiliation at being defeated by a Saiyen was what kept me alive and it is now giving me the strength to withstand the pains of reconstructing my body. I do not know what I will look like when they awake me, but I am sure of one thing

As soon as I awaken, I will convince Father to take me to the planet that that monkey called home. Earth. Earth. What a stupid name.   
It only makes since that that monkey would call such a pathetic little mudball his home. Well, I will be there waiting for him. I   
will be there to see his face and then blow the entire planet up. He will pay dearly for what he did to me. The humiliation he put me   
through. He will PAY.

"Frieza, my son, can you hear me?" Father's voice asks as I open my eyes. Sight comes to me and it quickly goes into focus. I gaze at   
Father and smile darkly.

"Set a course for Earth, Father," I say and Father looks at me in bewilderment.

"Earth? Whatever for?"

"I'm going to blow it up."

I will enjoy seeing the pain on that monkey's face when I destroy his pitiful little home right before his very eyes. He will know   
the pain that I went through. He will know the pain of humiliation and mockery. He will know my revenge.

"I'm curious to see what's got your blood up, Frieza," Father says and I glance at him.

"It's only a mere bug Father. And it will be squashed very soon," I reply and return back to looking out the window. Yes, stupid little   
monkey, your days are numbered. You will soon regret ever mocking Frieza.

Earth. Such a depressing planet. It deserves to be destroyed. I felt a familiar wave of energy as we headed towards Earth. We beat   
that monkey to his home. That works perfectly. I'll dispense of all his pathetic comrades and then I alone will greet that monkey   
called Goku.

I can't wait to see his face when he arrives to find all of his friends dead. I'll allow a few moments of shock and then I'll   
destroy him. I will squash him like the bug he is.

"Go and locate his friends and destroy them," I say to my father's men.

"Yes Lord Frieza," was the given response.

"Uh, Lord Frieza..." one of Father's men says and points to a boy who had appeared out of nowhere. This was a curious turn of events and the boy was even more curious. He was short and he had short purple hair. Of course, I didn't really care what he looked like.   
His presence just gave me something to play with until Goku arrived.

"His power level's only at five. Let me take care of it," one of the men says and I fold my arms. 

"Go right ahead, dispose of this trash. It's not worth my time to deal with him," I reply.

"Such a foolish child, isn't he, Frieza?" Father asks and I nod my head.

"He's extremely stupid as well."

Right before my eyes that pathetic human child slays five of my father's best men. One, after seeing the shock of his comrades   
being killed, retreats back to where Father and I stand. I can stand this cowardice no more and I dispel of the remaining soldier   
myself.

"Coward," I hiss as my hand pokes through his chest, my arm feeling the dripping of bodily fluids from his body onto my skin. He turns   
his head and gazes at me in surprise.

"L-lord Frieza," he gasps then falls to the ground.

"Looks like this one wants to play, doesn't it, Frieza?" Father asks and I narrow my eyes.

"Yes it does Father. Kid, why don't you run along home while you still can? I'm waiting for a certain little monkey to show up and I   
don't have time to deal with you," I say and the boy sneers.

"Well Frieza, it seems that both of us want to meet Goku but only one of us will be left standing to actually meet him and it won't be   
you," he says and Father laughs in mock amusement.

"He's got a mouth on him, doesn't he, Frieza?" he asks and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes he does, Father. I'll tell you what. I'll take it easy on you kid. I'll just give you a warning. If you run on home after it,   
you'll save your parents a lot of grief," I say and the boy draws his sword.

"Give it your best shot," he says as I form a ball of energy in my hand.

"Boy, you don't know who you're dealing with. I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Let me tell you something Frieza, I've fought a lot of enemies and you don't even match up to the worst of them."

My first attack didn't work?! WHAT? There HAS to be some mistake here. His power level is only at a level five. Why did my attack,   
the same kind that has devastated numerous warriors, have no effect on him? Why did it have no effect on a mere teenager?

"Well Frieza, I thought the physicians said you were stronger. That boy stood up to your attack as if it were nothing. Perhaps they made   
a mistake?" Father asks and I gaze coldly at him.

"They made no mistake Father. I just wasn't trying hard enough, that's all. I didn't want to be too hard on him. I do have some   
mercy, you know," I reply and Father yawns.

"Well hurry it up. I don't want to stay any longer on this drab little world than I have to."

"I'll hurry it up just for you, Father. Now kid, that was a free one. I expected you to block it. I didn't want you to get hurt. The   
great Lord Frieza is capable of some mercy but now the mercy is gone and you will feel my true wrath."

The teenager gets this little smirk on his face and turns over his sword. How arrogant...

"I'll humor you yet again, Frieza," he says and my eyes burn with rage. "Show me again how strong you are."

"You're going to regret that mocking voice you're using. YOU WILL DIE!"

"You've got two strikes against you, Frieza. One more and it's game over. You're out. You'll be defeated by a Super Saiyen and I'm not   
talkin' about Goku," the boy says and Father looks at me.

"What's a Goku?" Father asks.

"Father I know you're bored but please, try to keep up," I reply and power up. A glowing ball of energy forms in my hand and I throw it   
at the young boy.

"Well done, Frieza. I don't see why you didn't do that right off."

"I was only trying to have a little fun, Father."

"Excuse me," the boy's voice says and I turn sharply around. There he stands, holding the ball in his hand as if it were nothing. "I   
believe this is yours."

Angrily, I throw a disc of energy at the ball, causing it to become unbalanced. A massive explosion greets my eyes and I smile   
victoriously.

"Well, Frieza, it only took your four tries to destroy that little boy," Father says and I look at him defensively.

"I was just warming up, Father!" I protest and Father smiles patronizingly.

"Of course you were, son. Of course you were."

"Really, Father!"

"Hey Frieza!" a voice cries and I look at a pile of rocks in shock.  There, standing at the top was that kid...I draw back in shock as I   
realize the similarity. The eyes. They have the same eyes. I will not be brought down again by a yellow haired monkey. I take to the   
air and prepare myself for a second try at my finishing move but before I can execute it, there is a sharp sensation of pain as he   
draws his sword away. I had not even seen him draw it, but I see him holding it, watching coldly as my vision starts to blur. I try to   
speak but find I cannot. And then, it's all over.


End file.
